What might have been
by Carrotcake28
Summary: A one-shot about what would've happened if Alex fulfilled his dream of becoming a footballer  * I can turn into a proper story if I enough reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

Alex Rider raised his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It all depended on him, the winning goal. The crowd was tense, adrenaline rushed through his body at a crazy pace. Alex took a deep breath and ran to the ball, he kicked and then clamped his eyes shut. The crowd went insane. A huge grin spread across Alex's face as his team-mates sprinted towards him, hugging him and patting him on the back. Alex turned to the crowd and took a scan until he saw his beautiful wife beaming with pride, she had a giggly, adorable toddler, no older than three years old, on her hip. Alex ran towards them and he gave his wife a kiss and picked up his proud son.

"do you want to kick the ball Ben, like daddy?" Alex said to his son in a playful tone, Ben thought that it was a great idea and nodded enthusiastically.

Alex put him down and both father and son walked hand in hand towards the ball. There was chorus of Aww's coming from everyone. Ben staggered toward the ball. Alex kicked it first, softly. Ben smiled, his eyes lit up and he copied his dad, kicking it gently. Everyone went crazy when he touched the ball. The toddler lost his balance but thankfully Alex caught him in time and gripped his hand tightly. Ben started giggling and walked toward the goal and kicked the ball as hard as he could. Even the England captain started laughing and clapping.

Alex swung him in the air and waved both of them waved bye bye to the crowd, as soon as Alex and Ben went through the tunnel the commotion started. There were photographers and reporters bursting to talk to the world's most famous footballer and sportsman in general.

* * *

>Alex's wife pushed past the photographers and gave him a hug. Alex handed Ben over to her and smiled. Could his life be any more perfect?<p><p>

**Yeah I know it's random and badly written but me and my friend wrote it together, her mum recently passed away and it was the first time I'd seen her having fun in ages so please don't be mean. I can turn this into a proper story but it's up to you.**

**Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLE! I GOT GREAT NEWS! I'M AN AUNT! (as of yesterday) My sister gave birth to yet another baby boy (too many boys in our family:p I've got 4 brothers! One sister) It was the craziest night of my life! If you want to read about what happened then keep reading, if you want to skip my rubbish then go straight down and read the story. **

**Well what basically happened is that my older sister got pregnant 9 months ago and yesterday at around one 'o' clock in the morning my mum literally woke us up by hitting a pan! (our family are very deep sleepers...apart from my brothers, Alex and Aiden but that's mainly because they stay up all night playing X box and smoking weed...except not smoking weed, and all 7 of us (counting mum and dad not counting my sis) went to Vicky's (Vicky is my sister) and we all set off to go to the hospital but my sister's husband went completely the wrong way so we had to go to a hospital in Kensington! Which was a joy (!) My sister had to be carted off to the delivery room because she was in labour (obviously) so me and my brothers had to stay in the waiting room...bored out of our wits, and wait! It gets Even better (!) my parents told the nurses to spy on us! So me and my 13 year old brother, Alex (Yeah, I tease him a lot :p) and my 16 year old brother, Jace, decided to play a 'harmless' game of truth and dare. I dared Alex to walk casually through the hospital singing baby by Justin bieber (not loudly of course)and he actually did it! Meanwhile my other brothers went to the cars (mum and dads and Vicky and Eric') and put the radio on a little too loud and some idiot thought that they were stealing the car because my brother was wearing a hoodie! Anyway the person called the hospital security, my mum explained everything to them and they were banned from going in the car! And me, Alex and Jace were told to go back into the waiting room where we fought for the remaining 2 hours which resulted in me and Alex wrestling on the waiting room floor!(he maybe a total prick sometimes but he's my best friend, I know my little brother is my best friend, my life is so sad lol) then we were told that after 6 painful hours (for us of course) she had given birth to a baby boy called Brooklyn Jeremy 33. Craziest night of my life!**

**- Lauren**

**Anyway I've been rattling on for ages he's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish...<strong>

Alex held tightly on to his wife's hand who was carrying a scared Ben on her hip. Alex's protective father and husband instincts kicked in when, as a result of too many paparazzi, Ben started crying. Alex took Ben from his wife and held her hand more tightly as they half ran to their car.

Ben was still crying though, the toddler was afraid that the loud men with the cameras were going to follow.

"Ben, stop crying they're gone" Alex said in a firm but not angry tone. That was actually one of the things that had attracted Lara, His wife, to him in the first place.

He was mature but not boring, confident but not arrogant, deadly serious and hard yet playful and caring.

He knew when to be a father and when to be a friend when it came to Ben and right now he chose to be the father. Ben had stopped crying as soon as Alex had asked him to. Even though he was only three he knew better then to disobey his dad. After ten minutes of driving, the tired toddler fell fast asleep. It had been an exciting yet tiring day for him. Lara kissed Ben's head and started playing with his hair. It had been a wonderful day for her as well. She felt like she was the luckiest woman alive. She was married to the world's best footballer, she had a job as a doctor which paid up to 500K a year and she had the most beautiful baby boy in the whole world . Lara, like Ben was also feeling very tired, she tilted her head back, shut her eyes and let herself drift away. Her wild luscious hair was fanned out and her breathing was slow and soft.

Alex smiled as he wondered how he had managed to end up with the perfect woman. The day they had met, 4 and ½ years ago still seemed like yesterday to him...

_Alex Rider took his seat in the assembly at Brookland secondary school. Although MI6 had promised to leave him alone and Alex was now at school full time he was still considered a druggie. So when the new girl took a seat next to him he was surprised to say the least. These were the last few weeks of school and Alex was determined to leave as soon as possible. Lara wasn't the talkative type either but she couldn't see why everyone made fun of Alex. It was mainly the boys who, no doubt, were obviously envious of Alex since all the girls would chew their right arms off just to get into his pants._

_Alex had had one night stands and flings but he had never had a serious relationship in the fear that his emotional baggage might ruin the girl's life, Lara was totally different to Alex, she was lively, she loved to read, she wasn't much good at P.E and was the type of friend you would call to ask her advice on the most important decision of your life. Alex thought she was the only remotely attractive girl in Brookland. She had made the first move and plucked up the courage to ask him out , Alex could see no harm in that. Though he was surprised that a girl as attractive as her had never had a first kiss until she was 16. The great thing was though that Alex was her first kiss, her first love and her first time. He liked that, it made him feel special..._

Then he thought about the best day of his life, the day his son was born. He remembered it perfectly . It was five o clock in the morning when Lara's water broke, Alex, more panicked then ever drove to the hospital like an insane lunatic. He chuckled as he reminisced.

"_It's going to be fine, don't worry, you'll be al right" Alex muttered_

"_do you think so?" Lara asked_

"_I was talking to myself dear" Alex said, by seeing how panicked he was people would think that he was the one having the baby not her. _

_Things didn't get much better as they stepped out the car, The pain was so bad that Lara took an age to get out of the car. Alex of course went completely the wrong way and after nearly getting hit by a car, the hospital security of St Dominics came out. They had told Alex to leave Lara be for a minute or two in the fear that he might...kill her by accident._

_For the 8 hours that Lara was in labour, k-unit, tom, James had all come to the hospital to provide support for Alex who was drinking ridiculous amounts of coffee. _

"_I personally don't see what your so stressed about" Ben said casually _

"_Stressed? Stressed? I'm not stressed" Alex said _

"_You know that would be a lot more believable if you weren't shaking" Eagle said _

"_You guys don't get it, I'm going to be a father! A dad! Papa! Daddy!" Alex said grabbing hold of Ben's shirt collar._

"_Papa? I'm sorry cub are you from the Victorian times?" Wolf sniggered _

_Just as Alex opened his mouth to say something back he heard a wailing sound, a nurse came out of the room and announced that he had a son._

_Alex burst out laughing, suddenly all his fears and doubts were gone, as soon as he held Ben in his arms he decided that he would kill for him or die for him. _

Alex came abruptly back to reality as he pulled into the families Chelsea home.

"Lara...love wake up, we're home" Alex said while gently nudging Lara.

He decided not to wake Ben and carried him to his room. He and Lara also shared a long hug and kiss before going to bed.

**Reviwwwwwww pleaseeeeeeeeeee ! and can some one give me a better title idea because I just don't like 'what might have been' **

**you'll get full credit of course :)**


End file.
